Why I fell in love
by Sabreheart
Summary: Teddy and Victoire on the reasons they fell in love. Toire has a new friend. Who is he? Why does she have a cut on her face? Will their love last?- Rated T because I get nervous- I own nothing... it's all down to JK Rowling
1. Chapter 1

**Toire's POV**

The first thing you should probably know is; I am in love with Teddy Lupin.

I'm not really sure how it happened, or even when it had happened.

Slowly, over- time but I'm not sure I could name an exact date; there are too many dates. We have lived our lives together. We grew up as children together. Best friends. I yearn for that sort of companionship now, when we were children, young, naive and so happy with just being _that_ close. The truth is I can't remain friends with Teddy anymore; it hurts too much. The pain starts in my chest and rises to my head making me feel dizzy and hopelessly weak.

Why do people leave this out? I was never told that when I fell in love I would really fall. So hard that I can't speak and every part of my body aches with the longing to be closer to him.

The images come thick and fast when I think of him. Us. Playing as children, building sand castles off the shores of my beloved home, Shell Cottage. We would share secrets too, he would come down to my room at midnight, wrapped in old blanket, his hair a dark black to try and blend in with the shadows, we would sneak down to the kitchen together, collect as much as we could, creep out the window and sit underneath the stars, the red fleecy blanket keeping us both warm while we huddled under it and talked about anything and everything children talk about.

Now every time I look at him I blush, the memories flickering through my mind like wild fire, the same colour lighting up my cheeks.

**Teddy's POV:**

Why won't she talk to me? I love her. Does she hate me? I love her. Is she OK? I love her. Why is she avoiding me? I love her.

A thousand questions, but none of them are answered.

Victoire Weasley. I never thought I would fall for with Toire. There is nothing wrong with her, of course not. It's just….

I thought we were like siblings, or maybe even just friends. When she came to Hogwarts, just after me, I thought things would be the same, that she and I would spend every possible second together, as friends. I knew I was in love with her when she was fifteen. She is sixteen now, a year of loving her, without being loved. She was fifteen when she started to change. On the inside she was the same, but on the outside? She had always been beautiful, to me anyway. When she was fifteen she started to look different. Her face lost the innocent look of a child, her cheekbones accentuated and her ivory skin set beautifully; I didn't know people could look like that. Her teeth became even straighter and whiter. Her piercing blue eyes glittered and shined, her passion for life seeping out of them. Her rose bud lips, the ones I dream of kissing every night, turned a red shade. I have never seen her wear any makeup. She doesn't need any.

I wasn't the only one who noticed. It was as if overnight every boy at Hogwarts had fallen madly in love with her. They just didn't know anything about her. The way she smiles when she sees a blue sky and knows it will be a beautiful day, the way she laughs (every time she does I hold my breath and cherish the sound), the way she trusts everyone she meets and is willing to forget any mistakes in a heartbeat.

She is truly the most beautiful woman I have ever known, inside and out.

So why isn't she talking to me? It started last week. I saw her running through the corridors I looked at my watch and knew she was probably late for her charms class. Then she looked up at me and stopped still, in the middle of the corridor. My hair went a mortifying bright pink as she looked on. She then seemed to regain her necessity for rushing and sprinted past me. As she did so she tripped and fell, her books and quills spilling out over the stone floor. I stepped over and helped her back to her feet. Her face flushed as she began to dust herself off. I kneeled down and began to pick up some of her things.

"Are you alright? I'm sure no one will mind if you are late."

Wait. Was that a cut on her cheek? What is wrong with her? Is the cut recent? Out of the corner of my eye I could see my hair had turned a softer shade of pink. I tried to remember if she had it the cut before she fell. Toire caught me staring and I looked away.

"Thanks" she said, "I'm…. I'm fine."

"Don't worry about it, are you alright? Let me help you pick these up" I bent over trying to regain some of my dignity (why does my hair do turn THAT colour sometimes?) but she cut me off-

"No. Really, I don't want to hold you up, go to next class." She sounded firm but I tried again. I hadn't seen her since the previous Tuesday. We had both been busy; I am currently studying like mad for my exams.

"I haven't got a class now, are you sure you don't want me to help?"

"It's fine," she croaked "Don't worry about me, I'm just really clumsy," she laughed rather awkwardly and I stood up, making sure that my hair had returned to a less embarrassing shade before I turned to walk away.

**Toire's POV**

Why me?

**Teddy's POV**

It was three more days until I saw Toire again. I wandered over to the library I needed to look something up for my defense against the dark class. I want to be an auror; I think my parents would have liked that. Teddy Lupin, auror. It sounds good.

I can't help wondering if Toire would be proud of me, if I did become an auror. I sighed moving towards the row of books I knew I would find the answers I needed for my class. Toire was sitting there, her silvery hair spread out behind her back. I could see her intently scanning the pages as she flicked through the book. I looked around me; no one else was there. I edged closer towards her.

**Toire's POV**

I was in the library reading. People often assume I'm stupid because I'm part Veela. Maybe I am? I always feel stupid when talking to Teddy; he is so clever. Not only is he clever academically but he also has such an interesting and unusual take on life. He knows what he wants and if I know Teddy; nothing will stop him until he gets it. So that's why I made a pact this year to study harder and that's why I was in the library revising when Teddy snuck up on me. I heard breathing and the gentle pad of footsteps behind me so I turned around and saw him. His hair my favourite turquoise (I think it looks surprising natural on him.) He looked quite bashful and opened his mouth as if about to say something but then closed it again. I decided to intervene

"Hi Teddy"… no answer…. "I was just reading…. a book. Studying in fact."… no answer… "What are you doing here? Oh I umm… I didn't mean it to sound like that. Sorry" I turned away I could feel my cheeks burning.

"I came to find a book," he said. I stared into his eyes and stood up.

"Oh… right. Yes. So did you find the one you were after? "

"No, I think it's" he reached just behind my head gently brushing hair "just here" he held out the book to me.

"A book on defense against the dark arts? Surely you don't need that?" He looked at me, confused. "Teddy" I sighed "You've read that book a thousand times, I've seen you with it. Do you really need to read it again? I would have though you would know the whole thing off by heart now."

"It never helps to check on things" Teddy replied calmly. "What… what are you doing here?"

"Reading" I pointed at the book left lying open at the desk, then looked back up at him again. I was startled to see him looking at me so intently. He is very tall. I'm tall, about 5, 8 but Teddy? Teddy is probably about 6.3.

"Oh, yes you did say. Sorry."

"No, it's alright" I felt myself blushing further as it was my mistake. I handed him back the book. I turned away and closed mine and clutched it around my chest. I should probably go, before I embarrass myself further. "I've class soon" I lied.

"Umm… Ok then. I'll see you around. We should meet up soon. Catch up. I'll feel like we haven't really spoken in some time."

"Yeah, that sounds great" my heart was hammering in my chest. Suddenly I heard another noise.

**Teddy's POV**

I'm surprised at myself. After some mistakes I begin to sound relatively normal. I stare at her. The cut on her cheek is healing. I wonder why she is studying so hard. There is a stack of books by her seat. The book left open doesn't seem related to any of her classes. "The History of Muggle Britain". It sounds dull.

I look out a window; it 's a sunny day. Why isn't Toire outside? She loves the fresh air and being outside. We used to play quidditch together when we were younger. She is good, very good, much better than me though I'll never admit it to her. She insisted she didn't want to try out for the team even though I know Gryffindor will have gained an amazing asset if she does. On more than one occasion the Captain has told her to try out. She never does.

Just as I was about to ask her to come to Hogsmeade with me, some stupid boy strutted in and asked if he could "have a word" with Toire. Why? What could he possibly want with Victoire?

"Just a minute" she called back at him "I'll see you later, OK Teddy?" I nod barely able to breath.

I sat down in the chair next to hers. I flipped through the pages of the book she had just handed back to me. I listened to the muttered exchanges between Toire and the boy. Toire sounded scared. I stood up and listened more carefully "Please stop" she begged, "Just leave me alone"

I moved closer to the sound of their voices. A creaking floorboard gave my position away. The pair of them stopped talking and turned to face me. Toire looked stressed her hair ruffled as if she has been running it through her hands. Her eyes were bright blue; filled with tears but she didn't blink. The boy (I'm was sure I had seen him somewhere… yes that was it he is in Slytherin… the year below me… what is his name?) had a look of complete sweetness on his face. It irritated me.

"Hi Toire… I was wondering if you needed anything" I hope she sees the expression in my eyes… just leave. You CAN leave. Leave with me.

The boy stepped forward.

"Hello. I'm not sure we have met. My name is Lawrence Burne, Slytherin." He held out his hand, obviously expecting me to shake it, I let it hang there. His hand dropped, the smile wiped from his face. There was something about his voice… it sounded... different... I couldn't quite pick up on it. Then I realised.

"You're not from around here. Are you American?"

The boy scowled.

"Yes. Well done inspector" his voice dripping with sarcasm.

The tension in the room was unbearable and Toire is avoiding my gaze.

"Sorry, it's just I haven't been abroad much." My hair turned and dark red brown as it always does when I am feeling defensive.

"Cool hair" he said quickly changing subject. I was relieved.

"Thanks" I replied "But I'm sorry but Toire and I have to go now" to my surprise Toire quickly followed me out of the library and into the corridor after muttering a brief "goodbye" to Burne.

**Toire's POV**

Much though I love Teddy…

What. Does. He. Think. He. Is. Doing?

For all of Teddy's amazing traits he has an annoying habit. He is so protective! It always annoys me. I wondered if maybe he was… I don't know… jealous? Anyway to my shame I found myself obeying his command and shuffling through the rows of books until I found myself face to face with Teddy in an empty corridor.

"Well?" he asked, "who was that?"

"He told you"

Teddy frowns his mouth is upturned and I can see his hair lighting from the brown to a much more fiery red.

"Why were you hanging out with him?"

"Why is it any of your business who I spend my time with?"

"Toire" his voice was gentler now "What were you talking about?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Teddy's POV**

She wouldn't look at me. I could see it in her face. She was concentrating, trying to come up with some valid excuse or answer. I know what that means…

I didn't understand. I really didn't understand. How did she even meet this boy? He is new; I think he only just started here. I remember now, he moved to England from America. Why couldn't he have just stayed there, far away from Toire and me?

Still no answer… Come on Teddy, be a man. You shouldn't have to take this. Make Toire see. Make her answer.

"Toire… please answer me" I gave her my most attractive pleading look I could possibly manage and willed my hair to turn turquoise. It's her favourite colour.

She flinched uncomfortable and looked down at her shoes and whispered

"I'm sorry Teddy I can't say"

It was if she had slapped me, I could feel my cheeks flaming. _We _don't have secrets. I have kept only one thing from her… ever.

"What?" my voice was shaking.

"I'm sorry Teddy I can't tell you. I do have some rights you know. Stop asking me." Toire sounded bolder now I knew Veela's had a reputation for having a temper, but Toire? Never. Then why were her fists clenched and the blood rising to her face?

"Teddy you can't order me around forever, I'm not your little dog. I'm trying to be nice. Do you want to go get something to eat?" I could see she was trying very hard to restrain herself.

"Did I say you were my dog?" I spluttered, "Why can't you just answer a simple question?"

"Teddy. Stop. This. Please. Just stop."

"Why were you even in the library? Just answer me!"

"I am allowed to go wherever I want Teddy, stop being so stupid and calm down" Toire's eyes were lit up and I could see the spark in them which meant she wouldn't be able to hold down her Veela blood for much longer.

" Oh right. Yes because you're the one to talk about being stupid, aren't you Toire? You are just a stupid girl who isn't even smart enough to answer a simple question. It's a wonder you even bothered to go to the library. Can you even read? I panted; the worst of my fury was over.

Toire opened her mouth as if she was about to retaliate but then closed it again. Her eyes began to fill with tears and I knew I had gone too far. Before I could even open my mouth to apologize she let out a small whimper and fled.

**Toire's POV**

He hates me. I want to tell him I really do, but I don't know how to tell him what happened. What would you do? Is it better to keep him from knowing anything at all? Keep him safe from the rumours and lies that spread around this school.

I looked outside my bedroom window. All the other girls were out. I was alone. It was an annoyingly perfect day, I felt so broken so defeated but I couldn't cry. Teddy had it worse; Teddy doesn't know what was being said. He would soon; I just didn't want to be the one who has to tell him. I absentmindedly touched the cut of my cheek. It was a small price to pay. I'm just glad Lawrence came when he did. Teddy doesn't know how much he owes Lawrence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Five months previously_

"Bye Mum. Goodbye Dad. I'll miss you. Write lots. Bye!"

I leaned out of the Hogwarts Express and watched as platform nine and three quarters disappeared behind a cloud of grey smoke. I retreated back into the carriage where I struggled to make conversation with my friends. They all had had exciting summers; some went to abroad and others visited family and friends. I had spent the majority of my summer playing with my younger cousins. Nice though they are, I had wished I had had someone… a bit more mature to talk to. I had hardly seen Teddy during the summer. He had been moving around his friends houses having much more fun than I was ever going to playing wizard chess all day. I expected he didn't miss me; he was having too much fun. I had missed him terribly though.

I considered all of this and tilted my head against the cold glass of the window and dreamily watched the moving shapes and colours that flitted past.

I woke up about half an hour later. I groggily opened my eyes and looked around the compartment. Everyone was asleep. My friends were learning against each other; they looked so peaceful. I needed to stretch my legs and crept out of the compartment and bent down to tie my shoelace.

I tuned into a conversation not far away. I didn't mean to eavesdrop; but they were being so loud. I couldn't help it.

"What do they think they are doing?"

"It's a joke!"

"It's just unfair, they get all the special treatment just because of their parents."

"Yeah, Professor Longbottom obviously likes them the best."

"There are so many of them. They stick together because they have no other friends."

"I heard that Teddy Lupin has stopped talking to them."

"I wouldn't be surprised, but with his family… well I just know that if I were him I wouldn't want to be associated with a family like theirs."

"Wait, what is wrong with his family?"

"Don't you know?" This was definitely a girl's voice. Victoire heard the others sniggering, she stood up and felt her feet lead her towards the voices.

"Apparently his father was a werewolf."

"What! I thought they were extinct."

"No. You're so stupid. Ugh… If I had it my way all the werewolves would be extinct. I can't believe the ministry even allows them to live. Did you know some of the Weasley's have a werewolf father?"

"You're joking?" Toire could feel her cheeks burning.

"No. You know Victoire Weasley? She is the one who prances around school like the stupid prat she is. Her father is a werewolf, at least that is what my mother told me."

"I still can't believe that Teddy, Teddy Lupin's father was a werewolf. Is he one? Why is he even allowed at school? How dare they let him come here!"

"You know I as thinking the exact same thing. I want them all out of this school. If his father was a werewolf he probably is one too. The freak."

Toire saw them, a group of students in the year above her. They were already proudly wearing their Slytherin uniforms and giggling in a crowded compartment. There was one who stood out though. He had been hunched in the corner. Clearly trying to ignore their conversation. His tanned skin against his olive green eyes and fair hair made him stand out even without commenting on his strikingly even features.

She saw him roll his eyes as they twittered on.

"I personally think they should be expelled."

"I agree, we shouldn't have to suffer through them being here."

"Did you know that… wait! I've got an idea!"

"What?"

"Wouldn't it be great if we could just, you know, get rid of them."

"Yeah, but how?"

"I think we should try and get them expelled."

"What! How? I mean…"

But Toire didn't here what else they said. Toire was to busy staring at the boy as he slowly closed his book and looked up at the other students. He sat up straight and Toire watched his hands curl and un-curl, clench and release.

The others also seemed to notice.

"What's wrong with you, Burne?"

'You shouldn't say that you know."

"What?"

"Let me rephrase that, don't say that. Don't ever talk about them like that. Don't ever talk about anyone like that, or you will have me to talk to."

"He's joking isn't he? What would you do Burne? Would you get your Daddy to pay us away? Aww…. Don't worry, Daddy's coming"

Toire felt herself flinch as she watched the green robes splatter with blood as Burne's hand came into contact with the offending boy. She ran to the door and slid it open; grabbing his hand she tried to pull him away.

Suddenly she felt a slash and blood started to drip from her cheek and onto the floor. She dragged Burne through the train and flung him into an empty compartment.

"Who are you?" the both said simultaneously.

"My name is Burne, or Lawrence Burne. Slytherin" he looked down at his robes "But that's obvious, isn't it?"

"My name is Victoire Weasley" Toire stared at the bruise swelling up on his cheek. Lawrence nodded at his recognition of her name. "I… err… I haven't seen you around before."

"Yes I'm new. This is my first year, my family moved to England over the summer and wanted me to start school here because… umm… well, you probably know."

"Yes, I know. Why… why did you fight them, I mean it's your first day, you could have had so many friends, you realize what you've done don't you? They won't talk to you? You just gave up… I'm sorry. Are you all right? Does it hurt? She said nodding towards his cheek.

"I'm fine, what about you though." Toire suddenly remembered that blood was trickling down her face.

"It's fine, it's just numb, don't worry about it.'

"Here" Lawrence took off his jumper and passed it to Toire "Hold it next to cheek, try and stop the bleeding, cuts there always bleed a lot."

"Are you sure?"

"I don't mind, honestly. If I've lost all those friends I'm going to need one in this school. So what is Hogwarts really like?

Toire smiled.


End file.
